


Don't Touch Each Other

by synfulshark



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Real Person Fiction, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Wall Sex, after the show sex scene, i am bad at tagging, in the closet, mentions of a secret relation, mgk - Freeform, theyungbludshow, yungblud - Freeform, yungblud is a cute shit, yungblud is gay for his Colson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfulshark/pseuds/synfulshark
Summary: The fact that Dom cannot touch or make any kind of bodily contact with Colson during the Yungblud Show was going to be something to drive him insane. The feeling of his fingers digging into his skin was amazing, and the fact he had to make sure the world knew in every single possible way that the bitch didn't have Colson that he did was his goal.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Don't Touch Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> as stated in my other stories. I have no beta and I have dyslexia so bare with me. Also due to the awful and awkward and uncomfortable looking picture after the show when Dom basically made the whole show including his game and his set list and his every single word he spoke his basic love sonnet to Kells this was demanded of me from my best friend. Sooooo here is Dom being a possessive little shit and making sure the world knows that Colson Baker is his fucking man. 
> 
> also the post in question is a post by 
> 
> tjvicious I was sent the post by my wonderful Colson rp face so don't have the link, but it's so funny.

The show had gone so well, the chat had loved it, he could see the reactions and all the comments spamming the screen during his sets, he was going to explode from excitement, his dream to make people happy during this horrible time had gone well, it was all he had wanted, he wanted the world to be happy to feel some hope. A smile spread across his face as he spoke to the staff nodding as he rubbed the sweat off his face, he would be heading to his dressing room shower as soon as possible, his eyes scanned the room trying to catch a glimpse of orange. He felt a bitter feeling over take his thoughts, did he have to leave already? Did he have to go already for the paps pics? He hated how they had to be. 

Sighing out as he thought back to the bit of fear he had felt when Kells had been late, he didn't think that Colson would ever just not show up for him, regardless of how much his own management told him he had to stop letting Dom flirt or pay attention to him in the public eye, that's another reason he had been so public today it was because he was sending that beard a message, Colson was his, and he would be damned if that bitch even thought Colson belonged to her, a bit of skirt would never take his man. 

The fact everyone had started being harder on the two of them when they were together was becoming to much for him to handle, the constant reminders not to touch each other to long, to not smile at each other to long, to not touch or hold hands, and god forbid when they sang, today's performance had killed him to do without touching him. He was so glad that they had been able to brush off the fact Colson had read the sign out loud as them not being able to touch due to the virus when he had wanted to just pull the other close and kiss him breathless. 

When he had asked where he had been all he was hoping beyond all hopes that the blonde wouldn't tell him he was out partying or with her, when all he wanted was to have the blonde in his arms curled around him and his lips on him at every moment. With the filming of his movie and with Dom's own busy scheduled they had not even had much time for each other over the last few weeks asides when in the studio and even then they had been forced to spend most of it working. 

“Right, thanks lads, see you all later!” he smiled as he waved them off and grabbing a bottle of water he sipped it as he headed for his dressing room, before he even had the door open a pair of hands grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the room, the door slammed closed and was locked as he felt his body slammed against it, if he didn't know who it was from the slender long fingers gripping at his shirt and digging into his skin then the demanding growl like sound coming from the taller male would have given it away. 

The moment lips were slammed into his and he was forced into the most demanding kiss he craved, opening his mouth beyond willing to take what his boyfriend had to give the dark haired youth dropped his water bottle and moved to grip onto the others shoulders returning the hungry kiss. Teeth tugged and bit at Dom's plump bottom lip as he let out a strangled whimpering sound. “Fucking hot as fuck...had to show the fuck off didn't you?” the blonde accused as he moved to trail biting kisses down the younger ones jaw and throat. Giggling out a moan Dom nodded. “Fookin wanted the world to know,” he whispered out sounding some what desperate and not just sexually, he had been feeling completely insecure in the world knowing that Colson was his. 

“Fuckin think they know now babe, fuck, don't have a lot of time we have to hurry, I have to get out there management fucking making me get caught,” he hissed, Dom nodded knowing that his little stunt would have caused them to have to do damage control, but he couldn't help it at all, he was a completely demanding mess. And he would make sure everyone knew. “I know baby, hurry,” Colson growled out as he pulled Dom away from the wall and he almost ripped each layer of clothing off his pale frame. “Fucking got here and you were with Bella...fucking bitch, and you were sweaty looking hot as fuck, I had been watching from my phone baby I promise,” he whispered as he moved to pull the younger male to him kissing him deeply and hungrily, Dom gave a small sound of agreement as he moved his hands under the large orange sweater and helped Kells hurriedly strip. “Just shut up and fook me before you can't,” he snarled out. 

Dom felt the way he had challenged his mans dominance and control grunting out when he felt the blondes strong grip on his hips and felt himself shoved into the nearest wall, his various make up fell off the shelf as they hit the wall with such force. “Did you just tell me what to do kitten?” he whispered out against Dom's throat, a needy whine slipped past the English mans lips. “Sorry daddy,” he whined out his nails dragging down the blondes arms. 

The force of them hitting the wall had caused someone to knock on Dom's dressing room door. “Everything okay?” it was Tom thankfully and before Dom could even respond it was Colson that spoke. “It's great man, keep the,m the fuck away, he's getting punished,” Colson smirked his teeth shinning almost like fangs as he heard Tom let out a choked laugh as he promised to warn everyone. Traitor. 

The harsh pain shooting through his body when he felt Colson's teeth digging into his lower neck made Dom arch off the wall slamming his hand into it as he moaned out. He knew he could have it soft and sweet when they had more time together, but god he wanted it now. He knew he had put them both into a lot of trouble with his stunt and he was being punished for making it harder on both of them in the long run. 

“Now,” was all the blonde growled out as he stepped back and he undid his pants tugging the zipper down, Dom would be lying if he said he hadn't hoped they would have time together after the show, he had even prepped himself a bit before. Hurrying the dark haired male tugged the remaining of his clothes off tossing the black and blue lace panties to the floor. Hands were back on his skin in moments, roaming gripping and grabbing at his body everywhere they possibly could, nails blunt and sharp dragging over his unmarked flesh. 

The same hands grabbed him by his hips and lifted him up as he slammed him back against the wall, Dom wrapped his legs around Colson's waist dragging him closer by his heels as he let out a needy whine feeling the other thrusting his hard cock between their bodies. “Easy kitten,” Colson purred out almost to low and demanding for Dom's over needy brain to take in. 

The world seemed to slow down far to much for his liking as the blonde reached down to line himself up before he was slamming his cock into the others tight already slicked walls. Dom gasped his head tossing back and slamming against the wall, he loved the burning stretch, the feeling of his body being forced to take even more than his fingers could ever give himself. He always felt that way when he had Colson slamming into him, times when they could take it slow and allow Colson to stretch him out on his longer skilled fingers they would take hours and it would feel as if his world was on it's very edge, but times like this rough and dirty and against a thin wall in a dressing room where he was sure everyone would hear were also some of his favorites. 

A deep husky lust filled chuckle spilled against his ear and throat as he felt Colson pull back and slam back into him. “C'mon princess it's not surely that good,” he soothed as he slammed his hips forward. Having the breath fucked out of him was something Dom didn't think most people who had not found a lover as talented as Colson would understand. “Jus', so fook...fook me please,” he slurred out his words, the blonde grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head as he started a almost brutal thrusting pace into the shorter ones tight walls. Various items fell around them off shelves and off counters, loud moans spilled past lips between desperate and longful kisses, teeth dragged over skin and lips to make sure the other knew whom belonged to whom. 

Dom felt his stomach tightening and he let out desperate sound moans and begs of the various pet names he called Colson, his own nails digging into his palms as he tried to give as much warning for the blonde as he could, Colson smirked as he gave a harsh bite to Dom's bottom kiss and bite swollen lip before he spoke. “C'mon baby, cum for me,” the demanding whispered out words were all it took for the darker haired male to spill between their bodies. A few hard and sloppy thrusts later with a snarl like moan Dom felt his overly sensitive walls flooded, his spent cock gave another twitch as he came a small bit more unable to do much else. It always filled him with such a feeling of being completely owned when he felt Colson filling his walls. 

Moaning out softly he felt Colson release his hands as the blonde nuzzled down into his throat, Dom ran his fingers through the blondes locks as he sighed out knowing that they didn't have time for a cuddle or even a long make out like he would have liked. “C'mon love let me dress you,” he whispered out against the blondes shoulder, feeling his boyfriend slip free of his walls he let out a hiss like sound his walls felt empty, he felt empty. 

Grabbing a towel from the counter he cleaned up the mess on the blondes chest and stomach before he tucked Colson's cock away and zipped him up, grabbing one of Dom's own shirts he pulled it over the blonde and he winked before helping him back into the overly large orange sweater. “Fook em,” he whispered as he kissed the blonde. 

Colson let out a soft bit of laughter, he knew that Dom would be putting on the shirt he had been wearing under the sweater earlier as a fuck you to everyone in the world. “love you baby,” Colson promised as he ran his fingers through the sweat soaked hair of the younger male. “Love you too, so much, hurry before they get mad and don't let you come back to me,” Dom gave a small weak smile, with one last lazy deep kiss tongues brushing against each other as a promise to return he watched the blonde leave, he knew he needed to hurry and get clean and home. 

Later on when he was home and freshly clean, in Colson's shirt wrapped up in a large comfortable blanket with a nice warm mug of tea he was scrolling through his feed when he rolled his eyes at the obviously uncomfortable and forced kissing picture, he also got a bit of a laugh out of the text under one of the re posts of it on a account, oh if only they knew how true, he liked and re-shared it on his secret account and added how he probably just fucked Dom like a stud before that. 

He loved having his secret pages where he could re-blog all the things about him and Colson. Sighing out he grabbed his phone and smiled at seeing the apology for the kissing picture already and for the arrangements for Dom to head over to him as soon as possible, he was in love and he would never stop showing it, if the world had a problem with it he didn't care.


End file.
